runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial Dungeon
The Celestial Dungeon (AKA The Skilling Dungeon), is a high-level dungeon which contains strong monsters and high level resources, some of which can only be found in the dungeon (e.g. Sacrite ore). The dungeon consists of 4 different rooms, the first is the room that the player arrives in after using the fairy ring code, BLS. This is the only way to teleport to this other way, and since no other way is possible, then part of the Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen quest must be complete. But to enter the 3 other rooms a player will require a high levels in certain skill, this is probably why the dungeon is referred to as the 'Skilling dungeon'. It may have monsters and bosses, but most players come here to train a certain skill, and since the monsters in each room (excluding bosses) are not aggressive, then the player can train his/her skill without worrying about surprise attacks from a close by enemy. The monsters in the dungeon can drop various hatchets, pickaxes and harpoons, but the bosses can drop Celestial tools (Celestial hatchet, Celestial pickaxe and Celestial harpoon), which are known to be the highest tier of tools in the game. But, however these tools can degrade, if one of the tools fully degrades then it can be fixed back to how it was by talking to any of the balancers in the dungeon. They can fix the tool with a cost of 10 Sacrite ores, 10 Marbury logs an 10 Red dolphins. Map File:Celestial_Dungeon.png|center # LEGEND rect 56 64 77 87 Lord Terket rect 149 59 170 82 Lord Deris rect 207 126 228 149 Lord Bascull rect 53 210 74 233 Fire balancer rect 120 191 141 214 Earth balancer rect 162 238 183 261 Water balancer rect 25 106 46 129 Celestial fire warrior rect 128 116 149 139 Celestial earth warrior rect 210 191 231 214 Celestial water warrior desc none Entry Room This is the room the player starts off in, after using the fairy ring. It contains a deposit box, so a player can deposit any resources/material they've acquired from the dungeon. There are also three NPCs in the room, which are the Fire balancer, Earth balancer and the Water balancer. After talking to the NPCs the player will realise that these NPCs had created each of the three elemental rooms and they stand guard at the entrance to each room to make sure none of the creatures from inside escapes the room. Fire Room Contains: *8 Coal rocks *5 Mithril rocks *5 Adamantite rocks *3 Runite rocks *7 Sacrite rocks *Cooking range (in the form of a steam vent) *Furnace (by using the lava in the center of the volcano) *13 Celestial fire warriors (not aggressive) Requirement to enter room: *80+ Mining *80+ Smithing Items required to open boss door *15 Sacrite ores *3 Marbury logss *3 Red dolphins Additional notes *The boss of this room is Lord Terket. *For each rock, Mithril or higher, there is a 1/100,000 chance of receiving an uncut oceanstone and a 1 in 1,000,000 chance of receiving an Uncut thunderstone. *Each rock respawns twice as fast than it does outside the dungeon. *The room is designed as the inside of a volcano, the player moves around on a platform which is attached to the inside walls of the volcano. *The Celestial fire warriors can move through the lava and seem to be unaffected by it's heat. Earth Room Contains: *6 Teak trees *6 Mahogany trees *6 Yew trees *4 Magic tree *7 Marbury trees *13 Celestial earth warriors (not aggressive) Requirement to enter room: *80+ Woodcutting *80+ Firemaking Items required to open boss door *15 Marbury logs *3 Sacrite ores *3 Red dolphins Additional notes *The boss of this room is Lord Deris *The room is the only known dungeon room with tree's growing inside, this bizarre sight is probably the work of the Earth balancer Water room Contains: *2 Bass/Shark catching spots *2 Cavefish catching spots *2 Rocktail catching spots *2 Dolphin Deep-sea catching spots *2 Baby shark/Seal catching spots *1 Walrus/Whale Deep-sea catching spot *13 Celestial water warriors (not aggressive) Requirement to enter room: *80+ Fishing *80+ Cooking Items required to open boss door *15 Red dolphins (Cooked) *3 Sacrite ores *3 Marbury logs Additional notes *The boss of this room is Lord Bascull *The Celestial water warriors are capable of attacking a player from within the water using their ranged attack, if a player kills one that is in the water then the drop will appear next to the player so that he/she can pick it up. *There is a jump-in point in the room, where players can dive into the water and after a short cut scene, appear very deep underwater, a Fishbowl helmet and Diving apparatus is required to jump in. While here, players can start spear fishing, which requires a fishing spear. While in the water, only 3 fish will be present, 1 fish being either a Whale or a Walrus, the other two being Dolphins. *If a player has 100+ fishing, then while underwater, there is approximately a 40% chance of a red dolphin spawning instead of either of the two dolphins which are supposed to appear. Red dolphins provide more xp than regular ones, and come in very handy in the Celestial dungeon. Category:Dungeons Category:Locations